


Gumi's Game Wetting

by turtlbrdr



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Desperation, Female Solo, Gen, Other, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlbrdr/pseuds/turtlbrdr
Summary: After getting a new game, Gumi continues to hold her bladder until finally she says there's only one round left until she goes. Will she make it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic of mine. Short, and maybe something that I'll toy with turning into an ongoing 'series' of escapades. Comments are appreciated, even though this is older, I'm hoping to resume writing little one-shot, or one-shot series like these in the future.

**Gumi’s Game Wetting**

 

            Megumi Nakajima, or Gumi as her friends and fans knew her as, had a dilemma. Right now she was hard into a new game she had just bought, and even though that was six hours, four cans of soda, and a tall glass of tea later, she had yet to empty her large bladder. She had gone when she had gotten home, but not since and time was running out for both her character in-game and her dry blanket in real life.

 

            Her room had gotten a little warm in the past couple of hours, and in response, the now naked girl lay across her floor, on her bedspread. Of course, laying on her front only reinforced the pressure she was feeling right now.

 

            But truth be told, she really didn’t mind being so full. In fact, right now it was incredibly wet between her thighs, and none of it was the fluid she was fighting to contain. Her nether regions, draped in a down of unkempt dark green fur, were sending a large degree of copious pleasure to their owner. Her whole body, coated in a light sweat and an all-over blush, was in the midst of a sexual high.

 

            Gumi enjoyed holding her urine and it caused her immense pleasure. She was trying to focus on her game but every so often, during mission select and lulls in action, she was back in her body realizing how incredibly aroused she was. Her nipples, hard as a rocks, caused shivers as they rubbed against her bedspread; and every time she crossed her legs during a contraction of her bladder, she had to be careful not to squeeze them too hard, as even rubbing her thighs together caused a lot of pleasure on her clit, squeezing hard would probably cause her to outright cum all over herself.

 

            It was something she had discovered while coming home late on the Vocaloid’s tour bus, after holding for a couple of hours, she came hard when she finally hit the toilet hard. Since then, she held onto her bladder whenever she could. She figured she could now hold about twice what she used too, which was already significant from her young age, gaming and not wanting to get up for long stretches of time.

 

            But god she had outdone herself this time. This was as much as she had ever held, she was sure of it. She was close to just losing it and soaking everything. A liter-and-a-half was trying to force its way out from her pussy. And god was she aroused, she could feel it soaking her blanket, and had she been in a proper state of mind she might have gotten a towel to prevent her pussy from soaking through the comforter with its love juices. But her mind was anything but clear; the only thing keeping her from devolving into her sexual madness was the game at hand, and not wanting to soak her bedspread. If anyone walked in right now, she might just jump them and hump them to their death.

 

            “One more round…” She kept repeating to herself. Only one more round and she would rocket off to the toilet and cum so hard while the copious amount of angry water escaped. There was an element of fear in her, she wouldn’t make it, and she’d piss herself like a little girl and have to explain that to someone while she washed her blanket. But putting aside her thought, the fear only served to help power her sex lust. She couldn’t afford to even touch herself right now, if she came, it would be all over her.  

 

            A couple minutes were all that was left, and then she’d don a shirt and her shorts and trip across the hall to the bathroom. It was late at night, luckily, and she could afford to spend a little time there as long as she could keep herself quiet.

 

            *THUMP* Suddenly Gumi froze and looked up to her door, even though she locked the door she always feared the others walking in on her. But that’s all it took.

 

            Gumi next heard two small “splishes”, and the floodgates were opened, urine began to pour from her forbidden gates.

 

            “Shit!” She yelled, while immediately dropping her controller and jamming her hands under her and cupping her sensitive sex. But doing so finally gave her craving pussy the touch it wanted. ‘NO!’ Her mind screamed as she felt her entire body knot up before releasing. She twitched, and while still peeing, came the hardest she had ever in her life.

 

            Her twitching body was foreign to her, she could only hold on as she lost control, arching her back, curling her extremities while the orgasm kept her mind strung along in the sea of pleasure. Her twitching caused her sensitive areas to rub, prolonging her high, only in addition to the amazing sensation of her urethra accommodating the copious stream, continuing for long enough to cause her to black out.

 

            When Gumi came too she immediately jumped up to a sitting position. Her mind was still a haze however, and it took her a second to realize what had just happened. “I just pissed all over myself.” She relented, grasping her blanket in her hand, over half of the large bedspread was completely soaked through and Gumi had no problems believing that the carpet underneath was probably damp as well. Her pussy, legs, and a portion of her stomach were all as soaked as they could be; still warm, but quickly cooling.

 

            But, having settled down, she noticed just how powerful her cum had been. She ached all over the place, but felt incredibly warm and content. And, for effect she could still feel some small pleasant contractions coming from her genitals. When she looked at it, she really couldn’t find herself mad with the situation.

 

            In the end, when Gumi looked back, she might try holding to such an extreme again; but decided she’d have to find some alternative to flooding the entire floor of her bedroom.


End file.
